<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Byakuya attempts a harem by charzoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011539">Byakuya attempts a harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charzoid/pseuds/charzoid'>charzoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dates, Byakuya in pain, F/M, First Dates, Harems, Humiliation, Mild Language, Misgendering, Sexism, Sexist Language, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, V3 boys, ask the audience, attempt at harem, make a brief appearance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charzoid/pseuds/charzoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks or no thanks to one of his classmates, Byakuya decides to speed up his families harem tradition. He does this choosing for himself from his current peers within dates rather then letting his parents pick. Whether he can find even one girl that he can stand or vice versa shall be seen.</p><p>You dear readers can pick his dates and what they should do in the comments. First up is the original recipe class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Togami Byakuya, Byakuya togami/DR2 girls, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Enoshima Junko/Togami Byakuya, Fujisaki Chihiro/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Ikusaba Mukuro/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya/Ogami Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Byakuya attempts a harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one I've had collecting dust in my "get started at some point" box for a while. Don't know why but today I decided to give it a go since it's one of the lesser complicated ones to try. That and I'm kind of surprised at the lack of people who even acknowledge this part of his backstory. Byakuya doesn't seem the type to like waiting a long time for something he wants so the traditional Togami harem when he takes over the business isn't an exception. This takes place at Hope's peak high and will mainly involve DR1 and DR2 girls with maybe some other appearances.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone asked what kind of man Byakuya was 2yrs ago he'd say he was a proud one and his answer as of currently wouldn't be any less different. He was after all an up and coming heir to a proud powerful line. Even with that in mind thanks to the ramblings of his class's ultimate swimmer he'd been rethinking things just a bit.</p><p>No, he wouldn't settle for less then what he wanted. Byakuya would definitely never stoop so low as to make eating commoner food on a regular basis nor wear anything from those filthy "thrift stores" like Makoto. Still as much as he loathed to admit it, it made him think of something he'd rather not. He wasn't even sure how the subject had come up. They were in the library studying or at least he was studying while Aoi was smiling absently at some comic book. If she got an F for the next upcoming test then she had no one but herself to blame. Honestly Byakuya was just going to leave her to the inevitable fate but she wouldn't stop freaking out or laughing at whatever garbage it was.</p><p>
  <em>Last Week</em>
</p><p>In retrospect he could of just got up and left or made the other girl leave but he just didn't feel like putting the effort in either at the moment.</p><p>"I don't know nor care what braincell killing garbage your reading but you need to be quiet. Those comics will honestly rot what little brain you already have and your future C minus next test be an F." He commented.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't mean to be so loud sorry. You don't have to be so rude about it though." Aoi apologized.</p><p>"For someone who want to live a boring common life you are truly aiming for a future like Oowada's living behind a trash can. Unless you want to fight Oowada along with the other future hobo's for food you should study instead reading that junk."</p><p>At that Aoi looked partly hurt but also visibly annoyed.</p><p>"You don't know what Mondo's going to do in the future. Neither of us are going to fail just because we don't study all the time. I..I mean no matter what what we do.. "</p><p>Byakuya cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand as he spoke.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I know already. You'll be happy because you choose your own future. I swear your like a broken record that stutters the same cookie cutter motivation quotes. It doesn't change that I'm speaking the truth."</p><p>"But don't you ever want that to? I think it's kind of..." Aoi started but drifted off.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Never mind, forget I said anything. You'll just make a big deal about it anyways."</p><p>"Well now I'm going to be annoyed that you seem to believe there's a flaw in my logic in how I've set my future. "</p><p>"No, that's wrong! Err, sorry didn't mean to shout. Like I wasn't entirely saying there was anything wrong with it. I just think it's kind of sad your future goals are all set by someone else. I know you've said you worked for your destiny and your fine with what it is. I just think sometimes that's only half true at times or at least from what Makoto told me. You won your title but things like your future job, wives, children, and everything else doesn't come off as earned.</p><p>There was a pause between them as Byakuya just glared her down with a look of annoyance gracing his own face now. He didn't hide it in his voice at all.</p><p>"And what pray tell does it come off as then. Tell me."</p><p>She huffed and went back to looking at her comic seeming to not want answer him. After a few seconds to get her thoughts together she answered. To both his mild surprise and extra irritation she had a tone of pity.</p><p>"I don't know but tt seems more like you've just settled. I just kind of think all those things should be personally worked for rather then set out. Like your whole successor system thingy for example. I can't imagine having a bunch of guys I feel nothing for brought to me, told I had to have kids with each, then make the kids fight for my last name. I'd rather just date one guy who I can love and knows he feels the same for me back. Then maybe have a kid when we both want to out of love not obligation." She finally said.</p><p>Byakuya couldn't decide for the life of him if he should feel more annoyed at how overly simple she made his system sound or that she might of had a point.</p><p>
  <em>Present day</em>
</p><p>Aoi Asahina had to be one of the most simple minded women he'd ever met. The very fact that anything coming from her mouth lasted in his head longer then it took to clean his glasses only fueled his frustration. That in mind he had a list of names in front of him for girls to recruit in proving her stupid comment was simply that. The list containing the names of the third, second, and first year girls within classes similar to his. Seventeen in total since he really had one girl in mind from the first year that seemed even slightly tolerable or interesting. Whether or not he'd change his mind there would be seen.</p><p>He would show Aoi that he could gain his own harem without his family. Even if the majority wound up not being anything interesting enough to join his selection he wouldn't be against settling with just one girl. As plain as it was he wasn't completely against the idea of just being with one person.</p><p><em>"Despite what a certain someone thinks"</em> Since Aoi  was the source of his irritation at the moment he thought it only appropriate to try for her last. Not cause he actually liked her in any capacity of course, he just wanted to rub success in her face. He was confident in that at least. A bit petty? Yes. Would it be worth it? Without a doubt. He never did things that were a complete waste of time though and in the end it benefited him.</p><p>Smirking to himself he scrolled his phone with a list lined up on in his notes app. Since he already knew them the longest he decided to go with his fellow third years.</p><p><em>"Hmm, where to begin?" </em>He thought about the first candidate in his mind as he headed to class. Looking up he spied just the person he was looking for.</p><p>It was...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii everybody! I had this idea years ago and I promise you I'm working on my updates but this just seemed like the right thing to do for some reason. So much like one of my other works I haven't touched in a while this is a fic that will involve your participation. That's right dear readers. In case your wondering third years are DR1 girls, second year are DR2 girls, and first years are V3 girls. Reason I limited it 1 with the V3 girls is just cause I personally finding interest or common ground with more then 1. That and despite this not being a killing game verse any of the other girls would cut him in half the second he give his ass-itude. Not just verbally either. The four eyed lemon would be squished. Yes even Himiko. Especially by Himiko's massive magical fire balls.</p><p>So that in mind who do you think should be first and what kind of date should they go on? What do head canon their attitude or feeling towards Byakuya are if any before the date? Most repeat votes or most interesting date idea to me will be my pick.</p><p>Edit: Someone brought up what I should of made clear. This isn't just a multi chapter "make Byakuya look like a clown" fic.  There will be connections and development between him and some of the girls.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>